1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diagnostic method for brain damage-related disorders. No biological marker is currently available for the routine diagnosis of brain damage-related disorders including cerebrovascular, dementia and neurodegenerative diseases. This invention relates to the use of cerebrospinal fluid from deceased patients as a model for the discovery of brain damage-related disorder markers, and to the use of such markers in diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the last two decades, a number of biological markers (biomarkers) have been studied in the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) and serum of patients with brain damage-related disorders, including creatine kinase-BB [1], lactate dehydrogenase [2], myelin basic protein [3], S100 protein [4], neuron-specific enolase (NSE) [5], glial fibrillary acidic protein [6] and tau [7]. Most of them have not proved useful indicators of the extent of brain damage and accurate predictors of clinical status and functional outcome. In fact, the diagnostic value of biomarkers for brain damage-related disorders has been hampered by their late appearance and a delayed peak after the damage event, their poor sensitivity and specificity, and the limited understanding of the mechanisms governing the release of these molecules into the CSF and ultimately in the blood. As a result of these limitations, the use of brain damage-related disorder biomarkers is currently limited to research settings and none has been recommended for routine assessment [8].
WO 01/42793 relates to a diagnostic assay for stroke in which the concentration of heart or brain fatty acid binding protein (H-FABP or B-FABP) is determined in a sample of body fluid.